Not a Family
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: How does a visit by Sister Rosita cause Gibbs to rethink his definition of family? This story is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Nature versus Nurture

Nature Versus Nurture

The doorbell rang just as Jethro Gibbs finished pouring a fresh cup of coffee. Shoving the carafe back on the burner he balanced the cup in one hand and used his free hand to open the front door when he reached it.

His eyebrows arched in welcome and he grinned at the visitor, "Sister Rosita, what a pleasant surprise to see you. Please come inside the house. Tony and Abby just went upstairs, but let me call them for you."

He stepped back to allow her to enter and Sister Rosita responded with her own smile. "Well thank you, Agent Gibbs. Please excuse me for not calling before I visited." The nun smoothed the front of her habit and regarded him expectantly.

Before he could issue a verbal summons, though, Abby and Tony both appeared at the top landing as he motioned the Nun towards the living room.

Recognizing their visitor, both spoke eagerly.

"Sister, we will be there in just a second," Abby promised. "I just need to finish getting dressed to leave."

"We had just gotten upstairs but will be down in a minute," Tony supplied. "At least I will, that is, since I am naturally pretty. Baby Girl, on the other hand..."

Abby smacked his arm and he yanked it protectively against his chest.

Sister Rosita stopped at the bottom landing and focused on the two. "No, both of you continue what you were doing upstairs. I do not need to speak with you at all. My visit this evening is with Agent Gibbs, and not with either of my two best volunteers."

Jethro glanced towards her in disbelief. He could think of no idea why she would be there for him, or would have business with him. Something obviously must have happened with either Abby or Tony the last time they volunteered at the Community Center the Sisters ran.

However, Abby and Tony appeared just as confused as Jethro felt.

They exchanged questioning glances.

Scrunching her nose, Abby twirled one pigtail as she confirmed, "You do not need to see us for anything?"

Sister Rosita shook her head dismissively, "Not today, Dear- I did not come to speak with either of you. Please do not concern yourselves with me."

"Ok, then," Tony responded, taking Abby's arm and smiling down at the older woman. "Both of us have plans tonight so we will go finish getting ready. You will be in capable hands with Boss, though, Sister."

With that promise, he steered Abby to her room, then turned and entered his own.

The Nun followed Gibbs into the living room and he gestured towards the sofa. "Please make yourself at home. Would you rather have coffee or …."

She interrupted, "Coffee would be wonderful. Please, though, do not go to any trouble, Agent Gibbs. I caught you unawares."

"That is not a problem. I just brewed a fresh pot. Ok then, I will return in just a second."

When he re-entered the room he carried coffee, sugar, and cream on a tray, along with a plate of questionable looking cookies. He pointed to the treats as he passed her a cup and napkin. "These cookies are made from peanut butter and m and m candies. Ugly though they are, they taste pretty good."

Sister Rosita burst into laughter, and Gibbs joined her, then offered an explanation of their creation.

"Tony and Abby started fighting over what cookies to make yesterday and I told them they would have to leave the kitchen without making anything if they refused to work together."

He held up one of them and regarded it. "This, then, is the product of their teamwork."

He sat then, and Sister Rosita motioned around the circumference of the living room. "You have so many wonderful pictures framed, Agent Gibbs. I like your decorating that way. It makes the room cozy, and gives it such a family feel."

He nodded and glanced panoramically around the area, appraising the space as a visitor would. Thanks to Tony and Abby, the room now possessed a comfortable atmosphere and inviting, overstuffed furniture- a far different look from a couple of years in the past.

"I do, indeed. Actually, though, all three of us have had a hand in the photos, choosing what we wanted to display," he replied.

"They are all of the three of you together."

"Correct," Jethro agreed, but he looked around in surprise. Until that moment, it had not occurred to him that none of the photos were of single subjects. All were group shots.

"I find that display quite telling, quite revealing," Sister smiled.

Gibbs looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

She indicated a large photo hung over the fireplace mantle. "Where did you take that one, Agent Gibbs?"

He stood up and walked to where it hung. Rubbing his chin he answered, "My dad took that one on a visit to Stillwater. He lives there, in Pennsylvania, and owns a general store. We visit ever so often, though sometimes he travels here."

"Everyone looks so happy," Sister commented

"Yes," he agreed, recalling the day of the picture. "Several inches of snow had just fallen and we obviously enjoyed the beauty of the scene."

Turning, he retraced his steps thoughtfully.

Settling back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee, he waited for her to do the same before he prodded, a note of concern in his voice, "Have you had a problem with Tony or Abby, Sister? Did they cause any trouble the last time they volunteered?"

She quickly reassured him. "Oh no, no, Agent Gibbs, not at all- If anything, I would love to clone those two. They bring so much energy and joy into all of the tasks they complete, and are such an integral part of the Center's success."

Gibbs could not hide the flash of pride that crossed his face at her assessment.

She continued, setting her cup down on the coffee table and steepling her hands as she spoke. "They have given so unselfishly of themselves time after time, and I must admit that they are my favorite volunteers. Do not share that with the other workers, though!"

"That's a relief," Jethro responded and he laughed self consciously. "Their conduct does not always earn kudos and I usually hear far different observations about them. It means a great deal to hear the opposite news tonight."

"Absolutely they impress me- what I came to address tonight, though, are your own latest contributions. Thank you so much, so very, very much, Agent Gibbs."

Her mission surprised him and he shifted on the chair cushion, ill at ease with the praise. "You did not have to come here to tell me that, Sister Rosita."

"Oh, but I did, Agent Gibbs."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's nice of you, Sister. Really though, I have contributed very little. Tony mentioned that the group of teen boys he coaches knew nothing about archery, and asked me if I could make a couple of bows and some arrows that he could use with them. It honestly did not take long for me to make them, I promise."

Sister took another swallow of her coffee and then held up her hand. "You are much too modest. I saw that equipment and it was exquisitely designed and crafted, and the youngsters were absolutely delighted. In my work with disadvantaged youth I have never seen them so fascinated or so eager to learn a new sport as they were with that archery equipment."

Gibbs nodded self consciously because he could not think of a better response at the moment.

Sister continued to express her gratitude. "Also, Agent Gibbs, I saw that you carved several new toys for Abby's class."

He smiled self consciously at the woman and clarified, "Abby said she wanted some farm animals and farm equipment to teach the children about farm life. Some of those kids have never experienced a farm visit. Honestly, it didn't take more than a couple of hours to create that entire farm setting. Truthfully, I have offered very little of my time or talent. Tony and Abby deserve that credit."

Silence enveloped them after his words, and Gibbs waited patiently for Sister Rosita to speak again. Something had brought her to his residence this particular evening, and he held enough respect for the woman to allow her time to channel her thoughts. He personally suspected that she used the carvings to initiate her reason for the visit.

Finally she leaned forward and set her cup on the coffee table again. A slight smile touched her lips. "I confess that something else motivated me to call on you this evening."

He nodded encouragingly and sat forward in his chair, as well, then waited for her explanation.

"Agent Gibbs, you act as a surrogate parent to both Abby and Tony, and fill a role greatly needed by both. The two of them have desperately needed a strong father figure, and you…"

Gibbs interrupted, speaking firmly, "No, Sister, I do not mean to contradict you, but Tony and Abby truly do not want my input into their lives. I can assure you, they do not view me as a parent, nor do I consider them my progeny."

"Really? I find your words interesting, Agent Gibbs, especially in view of your current living arrangements."

"Right, right, I do see the confusion when you see them here. No, actually, they stay here as a matter of convenience- nothing more complicated than that. It just gets them to work easier."

"Well how about that?" Sister Rosita replied, arching her eyebrows and obviously not fooled by his explanation. She appeared to contemplate what he said before smiling at him again.

"No matter, but I just wanted to assure myself that you understood how highly they think of you, and how much they care for you."

That embarrassed him. "Well, thank you, and I do care about them, of course."

Sister pointed to one of the pictures on the wall. "You do not have to convince me. I can tell that you do."

He followed her gaze to a shot of him with one arm around Tony and the other around Abby. It had been snapped at the last Fourth of July party hosted by NCIS, and the three of them looked content and comfortable with each other.


	2. Nurture versus Nature

Nurture Versus Nature

Before Gibbs could think of a further defense Tony's voice interrupted. The young man had evidently begun singing as he started to jog down the stairs, and they listened as the timbre of his voice changed with each step. Once on the ground floor he made a dramatic entrance before them, clutching his hands to his heart as he flung himself with a noisy flop onto the sofa beside Sister Rosita.

He leaned over and kissed the Nun's cheek. "That Grammy worthy performance was all for you, my Sister Rosita."

She laughed delightedly and playfully popped his leg.

Tony leaned over her, snapped a mock salute, and handed Gibbs a thermometer. "Here you go, Commandant Boss, and your glasses are in your shirt pocket."

Jethro glared at him, but pulled his glasses out to examine the thermometer's reading.

The kindly woman studied Tony with concern. "I did not realize you were sick, Tony. My goodness, I think you look pretty healthy, but that just proves that looks certainly can deceive."

Tony's face instantly lit at the possibility of an ally to his current mission. "Well, that is quite all right, Sister, and allow me to assure you that you did not err whatsoever! The indisputable fact is that I am not ill. On the contrary, I have been completely well for the past few days, but one of us in this living room is way overprotective and refuses to believe or accept that fact."

He pointed in Jethro's direction.

"Talk to the head honcho there for me, please, Sister, and assure him that you view me as healthy and robust. Though he takes no stock in my words, he certainly respects you."

Gibbs glanced dismissively at Tony and then shook the thermometer before motioning his protégé.

When Tony obediently leaned forward Gibbs slid the thermometer under his tongue with a warning, "Keep quiet and your mouth closed until I signal you. You can plead your case to enlist the Sister's aid after I get the temperature reading from you. By the way, I saw a load of towels in the laundry room that needs folding and putting in the linen closet."

"Laundry is not my responsibility this week, Boss, it is Baby Girl's." Closing his eyes, Tony interlaced his fingers behind his head and rested his head against the sofa back. He plastered an angelic look on his face.

Gibbs winked conspiratorially at his guest. "His claims of mistreatment stem from the fact that he just recovered from a virus, along with the fact that I refuse to let him resume normal activities until he has remained fever free for a minimum of three days. Tonight constitutes that third day, as he has so vocally reminded me numerous times since breakfast."

Tony batted his eyelashes at the explanation and Sister Rosita laughed merrily. "That does not sound too ridiculous a requirement, Agent Gibbs, especially for someone who survived a bout of the plague. I do believe I am in your corner with this issue."

"No, no it is far from absurd," Jethro agreed. Then narrowing his eyes at the younger man he continued, "Sadly, I have learned that I can not trust Tony, or his partner in crime, Abby, for that matter, to give me an honest reading off of a thermometer when I ask one of them."

Tony shrugged his shoulders as though bewildered, opened his eyes in shock, then plastered an innocent expression across his face.

"Now, thanks to prior disappointing experiences, I only trust my personal first hand interpretation."

The Nun pretended shock. "You can not possibly mean that either would try to change the actual gauging of the temperature on the thermometer?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Gibbs agreed. "Imagine how disappointing it is to me that two adults can not be trusted to relay an honest reading when I ask them for one."

Tony pointed frantically to the thermometer between his lips and Jethro checked his watch and motioned the younger man to lean forward once again. Jethro pulled out the thermometer with one hand, but used the other to place an appraising palm against Dinozzo's forehead.

Surprisingly, Tony stayed still and quiet.

Satisfied that Tony felt cool and without a raised temperature, Jethro narrowed his eyes at the temperature reading and then met his gaze. "Ok, you're good to go this evening."

Tony leapt up and began to dance around the room, causing Sister Rosita to laugh delightedly.

Gibbs did not hide his own grin.

The entertainer managed to dramatically sing a verse of _Night Fever_ to compliment his footwork before Gibbs finally shooed him upstairs.

They heard Abby descending the stairs and passing the young man as Tony made his way back up to his room.

"One down and one to go now," Jethro assured Sister Rosita, pointing towards the living room doorway.

Abby bounced into the room as if on cue, twirling one pigtail, and plopped down beside the Nun as Tony had done. She leaned over to kiss Sister Rosita's cheek, then addressed Gibbs. "Ok, now even though you have already met Alexander before, and Tony has met him, too, I told him he had to come inside, again, and let you see him."

With that information conveyed, she puffed her lips into a pout. "Even though Alexander has done nothing wrong except want to take me to a movie, he gets subjected to an inquisition."

Watching her, Gibbs took another sip of coffee and settled back in his chair before responding. "You know this is an ironclad house rule, Abbs. Either Tony or I need to clear your date before I allow you out that door alone with him, and…"

She interrupted, "It embarrasses me to have to drag my dates to you or Tony. They understand they are lambs to the slaughter."

Gibbs ignored the petulance, "Further, you know very well that you have a choice in the matter. You may choose the alternative, and you and he can stay comfortably right here in the living room for the evening."

"I know, I got it, ok? I'm just telling Sister Rosita that it's unnecessary to criminally check anyone who just wants to take me out to dinner."

The Nun laughed at that. "No one needs to explain. I can figure the background to this one, Abby."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Did you come down to complain about rules, Abby, or was there another motive?"

Abby brightened, then jumped up and twirled, allowing the rhinestones on her black and white checked skirt to flash in the swirling light. "Another motive- do you approve?"

She stopped suddenly and stood motionlessly while she waited for a response.

Gibbs reassured her, "The outfit's fine, Abby, I have no problem with you going out in that one."

She ran over and kissed his cheek, then kissed Sister Rosita, also.

Before she could hurry back up the steps Gibbs ordered, "Hey, you have a load of laundry waiting for your attention."

Abby paused in the doorway and wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "I'll get it later. I still have to finish getting ready."

"No, deal with it now," Gibbs contradicted, pointing opposite the stairs and towards the laundry room.

Sighing dramatically, Abby headed to the chore.

When silence finally enveloped the living room Sister Rosita addressed Gibbs, "Now, pray continue with your argument, Agent Gibbs. You were in the midst of assuring me that Tony and Abby do not view you as a father figure, nor do you see them as your family or responsibility. Please elaborate on that for me, the part about the three of you not being a family."

Gibbs looked sheepish, and then grinned at the Nun.


End file.
